1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesives, adhesive sheets using the adhesive, and processes for producing electronic components. The present invention relates to, in particular, an adhesive and adhesive sheet used for dicing a wafer, and a process for producing electronic components based on the wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose adhesive sheets which are used at the time of producing electronic components by dicing a wafer. When the adhesive sheets are laminated with die attachment films, the resultant adhesive sheets have a function of an adhesive sheet for dicing and a function of a bond to fix a chip on a lead frame, etc. By laminating the adhesive sheets with the die attachment films, a bond coating step after the dicing is omitted.
Prior Art Reference
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: JP2006-049509A
Patent Document 2: JP2007-246633A
Patent Document 3: JP2008-001817A